


Desires

by eternalshiva



Series: Dragon Age Inquisition: Alistair x Inquisitor (Find The Grey Warden Universe) [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Desire Demon(s) (Dragon Age) - Freeform, In the Fade, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:52:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3917080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalshiva/pseuds/eternalshiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Octavia's desires are her own but Demons like to dig... dig... and explore them. </p><p>(In the Fade, Adamant Fade Section - this is a stand alone side story that is part of Find The Grey Warden but will only be alluded to when I get to that section. No spoilers on the main fic, just messing with poor Octavia.) Art by noimnotevensorry</p><p>THREESOME, you are warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Originally prompted by artsyneurotic in January, then egged on by therealmcgee and then noimnotevensorry drew art. Now, there's a fic.

Art by [noimnotevensorry](http://noimnotevensorry.tumblr.com/)

 

The ache in Octavia’s hand wouldn’t subside. The rift she opened to swallow them to safety was one of the largest she’d tried to do and now she had to suffer the consequences. She rolled over from her back and unto her knees; she took in a breath and rubbed her hand, looking around quickly to assess just where _she_ was… and where her team was.

There was fog… or what seemed like fog – it shimmered green, and the air tasted stale, unnatural. She touched the ground and wondered how there could be water up to her knees and yet she wasn’t wet.

The Fade… was this where magic really came from? The Chantry painted it so different, the Maker’s bosom, indeed. Then again, no one had stepped into the fade since the Magisters and… that didn’t turn out well… blights, darkspawn, the Maker disappearing.

Octavia stood up – dusting her trousers in the process – and checked for her weapons. She realised one was missing and she worried for a moment, her eyes scanning the horizon, wondering where her team had fallen in this unfamiliar place. She looked up; the sky was filled with floating rocks, but there was no sign of the Rift she had opened to save them from the fall.

She paused, the feeling of being watched overcame her.

“Alistair? Is that you?” she shouted. Only her warped echoes answered her and she reached for her single dagger, her other hand feeling naked without the hilt of the blade in it. She stepped forward. The ache in her legs distracted her for a moment when she felt the claws of something grab the back of her head. They wrapped neatly around the curve of her skull, the slight pressure keeping her still. Octavia felt her breath hitch, panic striking her suddenly.

“ _Alistair? The man who walks with death in his blood? Is that what you desire?_ ” The voice was unusual, dual in sound. It was female for a second and male another. It irritated her ears. “ _Or is there something more? Do you desire wealth?_ ” The claws pressed harder, breaking the skin. Octavia could feel the slow drip of blood coming from the small wounds.

“ _No. You come from wealth. You have power._ “ Another hand touched her neck, down her shoulder and reached for the anchor, flipping her hand over and pressed where the Mark would usually flare in retaliation. It _didn’t_ and that worried Octavia. The demon hummed. “ _Your desire lies in the heart_.”

Octavia turned her gaze, she could see purple skin, scales – was that a Desire demon? She wished she had paid more attention to what Dorian had told her earlier that day, cursing herself. The Inquisitor couldn’t turn her head to look, she was frozen in place and her lids were getting heavy with sleep. The claws dug deeper, there was warmth in her thoughts and she nearly sighed at the sensation.

“ _I see another, besides the Grey Warden_ ,” it whispered, lulling Octavia’s senses and she lost herself to its soft demands.

Octavia’s eyes fluttered open and she found herself under the worried look of Alistair. He stroked her cheek and smiled when she leaned into his hand.

“There you are,” he murmured and she smiled at him.

“Here I am.”

She sat up, her shirt was partially unbuttoned and she looked around to situate herself. She was in her quarters, in Skyhold. Her gaze landed on her lover, who was also in a state of partial undress. “What happened?” She smirked at him and Alistair’s cheeks pinked slightly.

“Ah, well – we were in the middle of kissing, _unbuttoning_ each other’s shirts, and you had your hand down Cullen’s trousers, gripping his arse, mind you.” He brought her hand to his mouth, kissing the knuckles slowly, “which made our friend very happy.” Octavia quirked a brow, chuckling. “And you sort of _passed_ out, sleeping – I’m sorry we were _that_ boring.” He winked at her, fingers brushing the loose curl of hair that slipped out of her bun.

“I doubt the Commander and you were boring. You never are when we get together,” she sighed, looking around their room. “I’m not sure what happened… but I feel fine now.” She looked around the room, curious. “Speaking of Cullen, where did he go?”

Alistair was kissing up her hand. He turned her hand and licked the inside of her wrist before making his way up her arm. She hummed her approval.

“Went to get some something.” He looked up, eyes focused on her neck when he leaned into her, his nose brushing her before kissing the skin and he nipped at the pulse point – once, twice, and sucked hard enough to bruise the skin. Octavia winced, laughing.

“That’s unusually vague, even for you, Alistair,” she quipped, he shrugged.

“I was busy with keeping you upright, and then into bed.” His fingers intertwined with hers, squeezing them gently and she almost remembered something important – it fluttered at the edge of her mind.

“Shall we continue?” the inquisitor murmured, her hands already busy with the rest of the encumbering buttons. She pushed his shirt off his shoulders, but couldn’t get it further down, his arms blocking the way. She marveled at the dust of freckles across his skin and wondered how far they went.

Alistair kissed her jaw, grinning at her attempt to undress him. He moved up on the bed, slipped himself between her legs, and she squeezed his hips with her thighs.

“Yeeessss, we _should_.” He nuzzled her neck and she idly let her fingers dance across his exposed shoulders. “But, in all seriousness, are you feeling alright? We could easily do this another time.” He distracted her with nips, licks and soft suckles on her chin and neck. The small roll of his hips worked, making her groan with need.

“No! No, that won’t, uh-“ She blushed at her quick reply and Alistair laughed. The sound tickled her ears, the vibration through his chest almost makes her giggle with anticipation. “That won’t be necessary, I’m fine.” She nudged him with her chin, and his gaze flickered upwards to hers. For a moment his eyes weren’t the right colour and she resisted the urge to frown.

 _Must be the light of the fire changing it_ , she thought.

“She’s awake?” Cullen’s voice floated in, and she forgot about Alistair’s eyes.

The Grey Warden turned to look at the third member of their little tête-à-tête and he grinned at him. Cullen was holding a bowl of water and a cloth on his shoulder. Octavia quirked a brow, smiling at his thoughtfulness.

“Yes.” Alistair kissed her, tongue sweeping across her lips and she let him in, tasting him slowly. “And she’s eager to get back to it.” He murmured against her mouth, raising a brow.

Octavia laughed softly. She heard Cullen put away the bowl on her desk and walk towards them. She didn’t hear the familiar clink of the metal of his boots and wondered just how far they’d gotten before she blacked out. She couldn’t recall…

Cullen’s weight shifted them in the bed and he lay next to them, his fingers brushing Octavia’s hair. She broke the kiss and looked at her commander, squinting her eyes at him. He looked a little worried, his brow furrowed slightly, and he nibbled the inside of his cheek. She could see his jaw moving.

“I’m fine,” she repeats – Cullen narrowed his eyes and Alistair nipped her ear, his fingers traveling down her clothed ribs, making her shiver.

“Are you sure?” Cullen leaned in, lips hovering over hers and he heard Alistair chuckle. He Cullen realized at that point that it was fruitless to argue if even _Alistair_ had failed to convince her otherwise.

“Yes, please, I’m fine,” she hissed as Alistair used his teeth on her pulse point again and Cullen kissed her, silencing her effectively. It was different than Alistair’s kiss; still soft, still gentle, but there was a quiet confidence behind it and it made her toes curl with want. She slipped one hand around the back of Cullen’s head, her fingers tangling themselves in his curls, and pressed his face harder against hers. She deepened the embrace. Cullen’s hand touched her neck, fingers dancing down to the valley of her breasts, and Alistair continued to unbutton her shirt, exposing her entirely to them.

The Grey Warden took her nipple in his mouth, licking until it hardened under his ministrations while Cullen touched her other breast, squeezing it gently, and she moaned into Cullen’s mouth. Alistair rolled his hips and rubbed her clothed sex with his growing erection, making her squirm under him. He sucked the nipple, tongue circling her nipple until Octavia cried out, breaking the kiss with Cullen. Alistair smirked, his palm sliding down her belly to her trousers and he tugged at the strings, loosening them.

“You did that on purpose.” Octavia’s fingers dug into Alistair’s hair and she tugged it, a small retaliation, and she laughed when he nodded, shameless.

“Maybe.” He winked at her when he sat up on his knees, grabbing the edge of her trousers and smalls, pulling them down her thighs. “I need to get your clothes off, Octavia, and that requires Cullen to _stop_ kissing you.”

“When do _I_ get to take your clothes off?” the Inquisitor asked, teasing him with her smile.

Cullen chuckled, nipped her earlobe, and breathed her name softly into her ear. Alistair shrugged, his grin lingering when he finally got the clothing off her. He dropped it without ceremony unto the stone floor. She still had her shirt on, but that would be rectified quickly. He glanced at Cullen, who grinned, agreeing at the unspoken question.

Octavia reached down to Cullen’s trousers, her fingers pressing along where his length was slowly hardening. She bit her lip and locked her gaze with Alistair’s. She watched as he leaned down between her legs, kissing the tanned skin of her thighs, moving up towards her sex. Cullen shifted, tugging her up into a seating position and removed her shirt and kissed the back of her neck, kissed down her shoulders while he nestled himself behind her. She leaned back once he was settled, her back to his chest, and she reached back to touch his cheek. He kissed her palm, his hands rubbed down her sides and over to her breasts.

Octavia sighed, her gaze heavy when Alistair’s kissed her vulva, suckling at the lips and humming his pleasure into her, the vibration of his voice tingling through her. Octavia closed her eyes, moaning Alistair’s name and Cullen bit his lower lip, watching them.

He squeezed her nipples, rolled them between his index and thumb to make her squirm, and she did – beautifully. Her lips are swollen from his kisses, and her brow furrowed in concentration. Alistair pressed down on Octavia’s hips, keeping her still as he delved deeper into her. His tongue traveled the length of her slit until he found her bundle of nerves and licked it with the flat of his tongue.

Octavia twitched; pleasure rippled through her with every movement of his tongue and Cullen rolled his hips against her back, his erection noticeable through his trousers as he rubbed himself against her. It was confined, and the inquisitor wasn’t satisfied.

“Commander,” she sighed, Alistair’s fingers digging into her hips and she tried to stay focused when he sucked on her clit. “Y-you need to…” she moaned, bucking her hips, “remove your clothes. You seem un-uncomfortable.”

The Grey Warden snorted with laughter at her scattered observation. Cullen chuckled, nodding.

“True, I do feel a bit… _restrained_.” He rolled his hips again, grunting at the sensation.

“We _must_ rectify that.” Octavia pushed Alistair’s head away from her, and he pouted as she rolled over and pressed her hands against Cullen’s chest.

“Cullen gets all the attention,” Alistair sighed, his hands cupping her exposed rear as she leaned in and kissed Cullen. The commander’s hands slipped up her back and he bit her lower lip – she twitched at the tender pain he left behind. Her fingers pushed off his shirt, and she scratched down the plane of his chest and stomach.

“You get my attention all the time, Alistair,” she quipped, looking over her shoulder while Alistair slipped off the bed to remove his own trousers. “You have it on the battlefield, you have it in the tents at night while we travel…” Octavia reached down into Cullen’s trousers and grasped his erection. The tip was wet with precum and Octavia raised a brow. Cullen cleared his throat.

“Well, watching Alistair uhm,” he felt his cheeks warm, “give you pleasure…”

Octavia grinned at him and kissed him again. She stroked him once, twice and he moaned into her mouth before he grabbed the edge of his pants and pulled them down his thighs, freeing his shaft for her to touch even more.

Alistair returned to the bed, grabbed the bottom of Cullen’s pants and pulled them off, tossing them away from them and refocused his attention on Octavia. She was pumping Cullen’s cock steadily, her mouth was traveling down Cullen’s neck and the ex-Templar’s head rolled back, enjoying her touch.

Alistair moved up behind Octavia, dipped his head down and kissed her shoulders and the top of her spine; he let his hands grab Cullen’s hips which make the Commander open his eyes, and Cullen grinned at him. Alistair smirked, his hands moved down the other man’s thighs before he grabbed Octavia’s hips, pulling her ass back and set her up on her knees. His hands glided down her spine and squeezed one of her ass cheeks.

“I think, you should…” Alistair started, thinking – his index slid along her slit and he pushed the digit inside of her. Octavia moaned. “I think you should take the Commander into your mouth.”

Octavia kissed Cullen’s chest. She made her way down to his stomach and looked up to Cullen, his breath is fast and he was gripping the sheets. She twirled her tongue into his belly button and Alistair slipped another finger inside of her, pumping her gently.“Great idea,” she pants, breathless.

“I certainly have no-“ he groaned as Octavia’s lips wrapped themselves around his head and she swirled her tongue at the edge of his crown. “Octavia…” he moaned.

“I think he meant to say _objection_.” Alistair finished the sentence.

Cullen glared at him as much as he could, but Octavia’s mouth expertly distracted him. Her hands squeezed him as she sucked, licking his head. She felt Alistair’s weight shift behind her, his knees slipped between her feet and he spread her legs as she knelt between Cullen’s.She felt the tip of his erection at her entrance and he slid in easily, slowly, and he groaned, pulling in and out of her at the same speed she bobbed her head on Cullen’s shaft. Her fingers gripped and squeezed Cullen’s cock and Alistair couldn’t take his eyes off her mouth, his excitement increasing.

“Maker’s breath,” the words were low, subtle – muffled by the heat of her skin and she was not sure who said it. Hands slipped down her back, another down her hips and lips traveled the length of her spine. She could feel Alistair’s chest against her back when he leaned down against her and his hands traveled down her arms, his fingers lacing with hers on Cullen’s shaft to help her. Cullen groaned, the added pressure surprising him for a moment.

Alistair slipped out of her accidentally and Octavia winced at the bump of his erection on her vulva. She takes the opportunity to straighten herself, dragging Alistair with her and abandoning her attention on Cullen. She reached back, arching out against his chest and her fingers tugged at his hair; seeking his mouth.

“Kiss me,” she demanded.

Alistair obliged, eagerly. He kissed her mouth, slow, torturous between each of her moans and she shivered when Cullen’s own feverish touch pebbled her skin. Alistair’s lips marked her, whispered her name against her ears. Cullen’s nose dug into her belly and Alistair grinned, fingers dancing down her ribs until he found Cullen’s head of hair. He dug deep into Cullen’s hair, encouraging him to go lower and kiss _their_ inquisitor.

Cullen lowered himself, kissing down her stomach. Alistair slid his erection between her thighs and Octavia squeezed them around him, making her Warden gasp at the sensation. Cullen’s tongue found her clit and flicked the tip of it over the nub. His attention below made her twitch and moan. Cullen touched her thighs and slipped his hands behind her, squeezing her rear while Alistair moved, humping her. His shaft slipped between her vaginal lips and she coated him with her arousal. Cullen grabbed the base of Alistair’s erection and squeezed lightly, dragging a groan from the Grey Warden.

Octavia grounded her ass against Cullen’s hand on Alistair and she grinned, the commander’s mouth was busy with her clit and the pulse of pleasure mounted with every sweep of his tongue. She let go of Alistair, breaking the kiss and pushed Cullen away, hands pressing against his shoulders until he’s down flat on his back. She turned herself around, her knees around Cullen’s hips but she’s facing Alistair while she guides Cullen into her. The commander grabbed her hips and his nails dug into her, embedding themselves into her skin as she slid down his shaft at a slow torturous pace.

Alistair grasped her shoulders, his hands moving upwards to her face to hold her still so he could kiss her. Both tongues swept against each other momentarily before Cullen began to roll his hips upwards, fucking the Inquisitor. She tasted different with Cullen’s essence on her lips but it only excited him further. His cock twitched and he grabbed it with one hand, pumping himself. Octavia moaned into his mouth. Cullen grunted; familiar sounds of him nearing the edge egged on Alistair and he quickly let go of her face and reached between himself and Octavia, his fingers finding her clit. He pinched it slightly and her eyes snapped open at the sensation.

“Keep your eyes on me,” he whispered and she nodded. Cullen quickened the pace, grunting _Maker_ as Alistair’s fingers rolled against her clit and his hand pumped his shaft faster, meeting the pace the other man set. Her gaze is locked on his and something strange happened. Alistair’s eyes flickered, the colour turned a strange gold just as she peaked, falling over the edge of her orgasm.

She felt her brow twitching with the pleasure, moaning Cullen’s and Alistair’s name. The commander’s shaft twitched inside of her; he was shouting his pleasure and something warm spread over her belly as Alistair grunted her name.

“Is this what you _desire_ , Octavia?”

She was panting, confused. “What did you say?”

“I said: Are you alright?” Alistair was standing in front of her, the metallic glint of his Griffon ensign was a strange colour of green – the strange stench of stale air assaulted her nose and she blinked. The heaviness of her mind cleared slowly. She wasn’t in Skyhold, not in her quarters and a chill ran up her spine.

“Wh-what happened? Where’s Cullen?”

Alistair glanced at her, frowning. “Why would Cullen be in the Fade?” there was a streak of blood on his face as he wiped his sword clean and stared at her. “And as for what _happened_ , look at your feet.”

Octavia looked down, the remnants of a Desire Demon laid there, cut down by the Grey Warden.

“I was…?”

“Trapped in a Desire.” He smirked at her, “Luckily for you, I’ve been a victim before, during the blight, so I resisted it when I woke from the fall into the rift.” He sheathed his sword, peaked at her as she tried to get her blush under control.

“Oh. Uhm, thank you.” She touched where the claws had split the skin, dried flecks of blood flaked off, distracting her from the vivid memories of her… dream?

“Is it something you want to … _share_?” Alistair asked her, curious.

“Trust me, I was sharing plenty.” She sighed, Alistair chuckled at the suggestion.

“Is that, _uh_ , why you were asking about the commander? Were we all… ca- _nood_ -ling?”

“Most definitely.” She wanted the ground to swallow her. Alistair snorted with laughter.

“Lucky Desire Demon version of me, then.” He winked at her and she huffed. “He got to see you naked before _I_ did.”

Octavia groaned, grabbed his hand to pull him towards a path that lead out of her little alcove. “Let’s find the others.”

“Alright, if you wish.” He’d get the details out of her later, when she was less… embarrassed. “You know,” he began as she looked over her shoulder, waiting for him to finish – and he smiled playfully, “did I ever tell you the story about Isabella, the pirate queen?"


End file.
